Then you came to rescue me
by RumplestiltskinXBelle
Summary: This story is based after the events of the first film, shilo is been away from her home and comes home to an empty dark house. graverobber is her only friend, or more we shall see 18 for future chapters.


Chapter 1 - Back To Haunting Memories.

After all that had happened in rotty's opera house moments ago, shilo entered the graveyard quietly and noticed she wasn't the only person around, there were lots of grave stealers picking up all dead bodies, stealing the living souls for the use of zydrate on the living and paying hundreds for the vial. Shilo walked around slowly, eyeing every grave stealer insight. She knew she didn't want to go any near to them but in the distance, she heard a group of grave stealers laughing not so far from her house. Shilo ran through the deadly eerie graveyard, noticing the grave stealers as she was getting closer, she stopped a couple distance's away and hid behind a large gravestone and listened to their conversation. In silence she began to hear their voices echo when a familiar face stopped them from talking among themselves, they all turned and quickly shouted "GRAVEROBBER!" Shilo got spooked as their voices were loud, she kept her distance from them, as she slowly peeked around the gravestone. "What you doing all here? He asked. "This is private property, this is the Wallace residence you shouldn't be roaming around here" grave robber now barked at them. The other grave robbers just looked at each other, then to him and laughed "no one has been here since Nathan died, and plus grave robber," the other robber nudged his shoulder. "It's outside our grave territory so why not hang here." The robber laughed turning back to his other members, showing off as they prated around.

Graverobber sighed, rolling his eyes and then looked at them with disgust. he grabbed the scruff of the robber's collar and held him close. "You better move or so help me, I'll kick your arses out." Graverobber stared at him for a moment, as he released him they just began to laugh again to themselves.

Grave robber began to whisper among himself as he rubbed his fingers across his forehead. "Ohh I guess you want it the hard way then." He clenched his fist together tightly and tapped one slightly on the shoulder. The guy turned around and, "SMACK!" Graverobber swung his fists. The 1st grave robber went falling to the floor near enough going unconscious.

Shilo watched in the distance, admiring graverobber's strength but she hissed slightly at the sight of graverobbers punch at the guy, knocking him down with one punch "that's what you deserve for not listening to me." graverobber said, looking down at the unconscious grave stealer.

Shilo just wanted to cheer, but couldn't she was so amazed by his strength. She continued to watch as the other grave stealers ran for their lives while the one lay still unconscious. Grave robber now stared over him and kneeled down and stole his zydrate vials and his cash from him leaving him empty before grabbing his legs and shoving him into a tomb and shutting it tightly locking it shut. Graverobber turned from the tomb, clasping his hands together to wipe away the dust and cobwebs from his fingers and then straightened his jacket and walked over to the nearest gravestone and sat down. He slowly opened his vial bag carefully and began to count each individual zydrate vial he had collected throughout the night and placed them 1 by 1 down before looking around and continuing."

Shilo watched his steady hands closely handling each individual zydrate vial like a dainty piece of glass like it was going to crack right into his very hand. He now suddenly stopped and began to pack his vials away, shilo couldn't take her eyes away from the blue glow, but shilo watched when she watched one of his vials drop to the floor.

"SHIT!" She heard graverobber. The vial suddenly came rolling over to her *now she knew he was going to find her* the noise of the vial stopped, shilo turned only now to be face to face with graverobber himself "GRAVEROBBER/KID!" They both spoke together. Graverobber got shocked of shilo, the little kid he knew was standing right in front of him, and he glared and pulled a faint smile. "My my kid, how long have you been here?" he reached out to her, but shilo quickly stood to her feet and moved away from him. "It's none of your business, besides. What are you doing by my house?" shilo asked. Graverobber smiled, she was being plain-fully awkward towards him. "Its simple kid, I'm not going to answer you until you answer my question, ladies first." graverobber was being a true gentleman and shilo didn't like him playing jokes on her. "Fine graverobber i don't care, suit yourself bye." shilo folded her arms and began to walk away from him.

Graverobber wasn't amused by her actions and followed quickly behind her. "Now, now kid, why be childish why don't you hang around with me for a while." he smiled, when he noticed shilo's dark brown eyes face him. "It's not like you have nothing to lose."

Shilo wasn't surprised, but she didn't want to say yes and she was going to play hard to get "Ermm i don't think so graverobber, maybe in another life or..." then she looks him up and and in disgust "generation."

Grave robber went surprised and was now getting turned on by her actions against him, not to mention how cute and innocent she was to him. "kid," he paused and laughed. "Are you rejecting me?" he came following behind her nearly catching her in his grasp as she got up to her porch and missing her he grunted in disappointment.

"Yes! I'm rejecting you." shilo smiled, but quickly placed a straight face to not make it obvious and she turned around now leaning against her front door.

"Jeez kid, you are one tough cookie" he hurried up the stairs and stood now just eyeing her tight fitted figure against the door in that cute tight small black dress, oh he couldn't help but quickly move his eyes from her but god, he didn't want to move his blue eyes away from her.

"I am, but Grave robber," shilo began to talk in such a teasing tone. "You know what" and graverobber was sure liking the sound of it as she walked closer to his body now pressing her fingers into his chest pushing him into the porch pillar. "Yes kid" graverobber looked into her eyes as their faces and lips were close enough. Shilo smiled and moved her face away. "goodnight." shilo slowly said as she began to laugh and span away from him.

"Kid, you...you fooled Me." grave robber stood there puzzled by what just happened, he watched shilo's tight figure walk into her house and closed the door behind her.

this is my first story of the pairing, i hope you all like it. please review and favor if you enjoyed it.


End file.
